Bedroom politics
by Tanya95t-bird
Summary: <html><head></head>Rukia and Ichigo are married due to a political move on their companies sides, however Rukia fell in love but feels like Ichigo may have had his heart stole by someone else. Wanting to make her husband happy as he as done with her she sets out to find out more and finds out it's a man. what is she to do? Warning threesome, yaoi and some other things. written for 27kirune12!</html>


**Sup! This here is for ****27kirune12…**

**I hope you enjoy it and it's what you asked for…**

**Anyway… this is a threesome between Grimmjow, Rukia and Ichigo. There will be yaoi in it. No flames I don't care of you don't like it, some people like yaoi so just shut the fuck up and read something else.**

* * *

><p><strong>Bedroom politics <strong>

Rukia wasn't sure what to do anymore.

Ichigo and her marriage was made to be political and beneficial for both their companies but she could see that her husband was no longer enjoying their sex life. Sure there was no real love involved just sexual pleasure. She hoped that they would grow feelings for one another and she has… oh yes she has fallen for the man.

However Ichigo just seemed to like the sex and her as a friend who just happened to be his wife. They soon got bored with their normal sex life rather quickly… so they started to add submissive and dominating play with bondage and such but whenever they finished Ichigo would stand up and take a shower and go on with his work no matter how much Rukia would torture him with pleasure or whip him with a crop. He would then come later that night climb in their bed and fall asleep. If Rukia came and snuggled up to him he'd allow it but he didn't hold her like she would have liked him to.

Don't get her wrong Ichigo treated her like a dream, gave her small gifts out of the blue that had meaning to them, kept her oh so happy in bed… the man was a monster when he wanted to dominate. It was just that Rukia felt that Ichigo was already in love with someone else and had to give up on that love but his heart was still beating for that person.

She wracked her brains out on how to gain the man's true affections, she was sitting at her desk with a large frown on her face unbeknownst to her. When a knock came she didn't hear. Byakuya came in with a barely there frown as to why his sister didn't answer. When he saw that Rukia looked trouble he made his way over to her and gently laid a hand on her shoulder.

Rukia jumped and looked up at her brother and gave a small chuckle. "Sorry brother I was deep in thought, do you need something?" The gray eyed man narrowed his eyes when he saw sadness in his sister's indigo eyes.

"Is Ichigo not treating you right?" He asked sternly but cocked an eyebrow when Rukia violently shook her head. "Oh no he's a wonderful husband…"

Byakuya could scenes the unsaid but.

"But?"

Rukia took a deep breath and stood. "I know we are a political marriage but I was hoping that feelings would grow between us… it had on my side…" Byakuya frowned at the slightly hurt tone that was heard in Rukia's voice.

"I tell him that I love him and he says he knows and he loves me too but it's said in such a friendly matter as if I am merely a friend." Byakuya moved to stand beside his sister where she was standing looking out her office window.

"So you want his heart but can't seem to get through to the man?" he asked and saw Rukia nod from the corner of his eye. "I think… it's because he already lost his heart to someone…" Byakuya went wide eye. They all asked the young man if he was already in a relationship, he remembered Ichigo's face. It was one of blandness as if they were talking about the weather but what Ichigo said confused most.

"No… this is political as well as beneficial it doesn't matter if I have some one. Business comes first."

"Maybe you should ask him…" Byakuya suggested and watched as a resolve form in his sister's eyes. "If he can get over his previous love he might make room for you." Rukia gave her brother a smile and hugged him.

"It's lunch time so I'll go and see him now." Byakuya nodded and watched his sister walk away. He felt a little guilty now knowing that Ichigo had to give up a relationship with someone he loved for business.

Rukia drove to Ichigo's building and entered the establishment with confidence. Everyone knew she was Ichigo's wife, women gave her death glares and some even 'humphed' at her turning their noses to the sky. It made Rukia want to have Ichigo love her even more.

As she came to the top floor which was only Ichigo's office , in front of his office was Ichigo's secretary who Rukia didn't like one bit. Oh she saw how the woman looked at her husband. The longing looks.

Sighing she just walked to the girl's desk and looked the girl in the eye. "Orihime, go on lunch." She ordered, she watched satisfied when the girl glared at her but did as told. "Ichigo deserves better than you/" She snapped and grabbed her handbag making it for the door.

Rukia huffed and wondered what the girl would do if she knew that she could make Ichigo beg for more or that the man had a small masochist side.

She moved to the door leading to Ichigo's office when she saw the door was slightly ajar but they people inside only talked loudly enough if one stood at the door. She suddenly felt the need to listen.

"Grimmjow please…" Ichigo sounded tired yet sad.

"No! I can't find anyone better than you , you're all I can think about…" A gruff yet sexy voice floated through the air.

"Grimmjow I'm married. I know what we had was amazing and I do miss you but… Rukia is my wife and she deserves all of what I can give her." Ichigo said with determination. His words made her heart break and flutter at the same time.

So it was true… Ichigo gave his loved one up for their marriage.

She moved so she could see the man her husband had lost his heart to and gasped softly. The two made a striking pair. Blue hair, tanned skin and an inch or so taller than Ichigo the blue haired man was now boxing Ichigo in on his desk where Ichigo had his hands on his shoulders keeping him at bay. Ichigo's amber eyes were wide as his stared up at Grimmjow.

"Please can I at least get one more kiss?" the bluenette asked in a defeated tone.

Ichigo's eyes showed his pain as he nodded his head. "One last kiss is all I can give you I'm sorry." Ichigo moved his hands from the broad shoulders to the sides of his face. Ichigo then lifted his lower half off from the desk and embraced the taller man and gently made their lips touch. Strong toned arms coiled around the Ichigo's waist. The kiss deepened after a few seconds before Ichigo pulled back.

"I'm sorry Grimmjow but… I just can't be with you anymore. You'll find someone you can lose your heart to…" Ichigo said the last part softly.

"No I don't think I can ever." Grimmjow replied and released the red head.

Rukia pulled back and walked to the elevator and waited for the blue haired man, when he came, he frozen when he saw Rukia with her arms crossed and looked at his with an intense gaze. "Mr. Grimmjow would you please join me for a cup of coffee?" She asked with a polite smile.

Grimmjow slouched forward and stuffed his hands in his jeans. He gave a gruff noise that resembled a yes and walked to the elevator pushing the down button. "You saw us?" he asked and looked down at her with an unreadable look in his eyes.

Rukia nodded and looked forward as the doors dinged open. They stepped in and pushed the ground floor.

Once they were out of the building they walked to a nearby coffee house and ordered a coffee each. They sat at the corner table looked at one another.

"You don't have to worry about me, Ichigo won't cheat on you. I just came to say good-bye." The man sighed and sipped at his coffee. He looked up at her and gave a small smile. "He'll come to love you in time. It took me a long time for him to allow me into his heart. He's a good guy, treat him well." Just as the man was about to stand up Rukia placed her hand over his stopping him from rising.

"I'm willing to share him." She said with a smile as she saw cyan blue eyes go wide.

She retracted her hand and looked down at her coffee. "I want Ichigo to be happy. He treats me so well but I can't stand knowing I broke up two people who love each other." She laughed and looked back to Grimmjow. "So why don't we share him? I think he'd like it."

Grimmjow gave a ruthful chuckle and arched a brow. "You'll allow me to touch and sleep with you husband?" he asked disbelievingly.

Rukia gave a more gentle smile that made Grimmjow look at her with suspicion. "Ichigo keeps me happy, treats me like I'm a treasure to him always tries to make me smile and be happy. He even allows me to dominate him in bed…" Rukia snickered when Grimmjow gave her a shocked look but didn't speak up.

She looked Grimmjow in the eye before continuing "I want Ichigo to be happy." She finally said with conviction that Grimmjow couldn't help but admire. They then made arrangements both smiling at what they were about to do to their precious Ichi.

* * *

><p>Ichigo sighed as he sat down at his desk after a few hours after Grimmjow said good-bye. It hurt. He wanted to be by the man's side he really did but business came first. He had to keep this company up as well as produce an heir. He was lucky he was aroused by both sexes but his heart still yearned for the blue haired man. Sighing again he rose and started to pack his suitcase and check for his valuables such as phone, wallet and house keys.<p>

He walked out of the office past his secretary who always undid her blouse a little more open to reveal more cleavage after everyone left leaving just the two of them, she would always lean forward making her boobs almost fall out. The sight never impressed Ichigo. Being bisexual made him like either smaller breasts like Rukia or hard muscles like that of Grimmjow. The whore like stance did turn him off the most, Orihime knew he was married and yet she kept trying to seduce him.

It won't work and luckily Rukia knew this.

"Orihime I know it's after hours but please refrain from dressing improper while in the building." He said looking her in the eyes, his amber orbs not even going down to look at the large breasts on display.

Orihime apologised and did the two buttons that allowed her boobs to be hidden, she looked downcast but Ichigo didn't have the energy to care.

He walked to the elevator and rode it down to the parking lot underneath the building.

As he drove home in his fancy car he thought about his wife. He loved her, he did but he also loved Grimmjow. How could he tell the woman who is to be the mother of his children that he was also in love with a man?

Groaning at the tightness of his tie he loosened it and dragged a hand through his hair when he reached the last traffic light before his house. He started to get a knot at the pit of his stomach the closer he got to his home. Frowning he parked his car in his space, got out and carried his things into the house through the door. He paused in the kitchen in placing his suitcase down as he saw Rukia in her black silk kimono that only meant one thing. She wanted to dominate him tonight and see as it was Friday they could go all out.

His wife walked over to him and undid his tie before slipping it off his shoulders and began to undo his shirt, she removed it and his undershirt. He toed off his shoes and took off his socks leaving him in just his suit pants and underwear. Rukia then smirked at him and motioned for him to turn around. He complied and allowed Rukia to rake her eyes over the valleys of his well formed well kept muscular back.

She gently ran her hands over the back that still had some small bruising from last times whipping but Ichigo had an extremely impressive pain tolerance. She then took out the silky black blindfold and tied it over Ichigo's closed eyes. She led him to their bedroom not bothering to keep the smirk off her face as Ichigo couldn't see it.

Grimmjow openly gawked at the state of Ichigo's torso. There weren't any scars but a bruise here and there but that wasn't what he was ogling at. It was clear as daylight that Ichigo buffed up. The normally lithe body was now more muscular and all the more attractive to Grimmjow.

Slowly Rukia made Ichigo climb on the bed on his knees. The man stood still and didn't utter a word, he kept his head turned down in a submissive gesture. Grimmjow quietly as possible got up and moved closer. He watched as Rukia grabbed Ichigo's wrists and tugged them up harshly above his head gaining a gasp from Ichigo. Rukia climbed on the bed and cuffed Ichigo's wrists in the fur-lined leather straps keeping his arms above his head and made his body stretch at bit showcasing vast muscles and smooth slightly bruised skin.

"Ichigo I have a little surprise for you." Rukia whispered in his ear, her hot breath on his skin made him let go of a mix of a moan and whimper that went straight to Grimmjow's dick making it twitch. Rukia moved back and motioned to Grimmjow that Ichigo was all his for the time being. Grimmjow gave a feral grin and reached out for the skin he hadn't felt in nearly three years.

Ichigo gasped and shivered when big calloused hands ran over his pectoral muscles and down his sides. "God Ichi you look sexy tied up like this… makes me regret never doing this to you before." Grimmjow growled in the blushing ear. The moment Ichigo heard Grimmjow's voice he was sent in a daze of shock.

"Grimmjow?" he asked breathy.

Grimmjow gave Ichigo a deep kiss like the one he gave in the man's office but with far more feeling. Grimmjow ran his hands down Ichigo's back, when his hand went over a large bruise near the middle of his lower back Ichigo whimpered. Grimmjow looked to Rukia who mouthed 'Hurt him a little he likes pain.' Grimmjow at first didn't really like the idea of hurting Ichigo but did as suggested and pressed down hard on the still purple bruise and growled when Ichigo let out a moaned whimper.

Grimmjow agreed in his mind that he would only hurt to bruise but not bleed. With his mind made up he started to suck and nibble on Ichigo's neck, shoulders and torso leaving bite marks and light scratches. Rukia in the meanwhile started to gather all the toys that she wanted them to use on Ichigo. She had always been the one the vibrators were used on but she figured that they could use it on Ichigo now. With a crop, more bindings, a few different vibrators and a cockring in hand she placed them all on the bed and moved to head of the bed. She sat down and watched as Ichigo was turned into a wanton mess of moans and whimpers.

Rukia watched as Grimmjow go lower and lower down Ichigo's torso making the red head gasp as he was starting to go a little light headed, he then chained Ichigo to the bed. Grimmjow tugged on slacks and whispered into Ichigo's ear. "Beg for it."

Ichigo moaned and threw his head back arching more into Grimmjow making the man hiss as their arousals rubbed and created friction in their pants. "Please Grimmjow-sama…" Ichigo moaned out revering back to his Asian roots. Grimmjow growled and yanked the form fitting slacks off Ichigo's hips till where they rested against Ichigo's bent knees.

Now clad in only his underwear Ichigo moaned as his cuffs were unhooked from the removable chain above their bed and laid down. Grimmjow looked down at the toys next to him and smirked. He looked over to Rukia and motioned her closer. Once the female was at the other side of Ichigo did Grimmjow remove the last piece of clothing. Now stark naked Ichigo shivered as he felt their gazes move over his body as if they were touching him.

Ichigo let out another whimper at not being touched. "Please…" He wasn't very sure as to what he was pleading for at this stage yet. He just wanted them to touch him, do something.

Grimmjow moved to his discarded clothes and searched his pockets for the lube Rukia asked him to bring. He was wearing the kimono that Ichigo wore when they played in bed, it smelt heavily like the red head making Grimmjow's head spin a little. Lube in hand he moved to where Ichigo was lying on the bed. He shoved the legs apart a little harsh but not enough to move the legs too fast. He looked at the toys and reached for the vibrator closest to his size and lubed it up before handing it to Rukia to hold. She held it with a frown but watched as the blue haired man slick up his fingers and lean over Ichigo.

"Tell me… no beg me Ichigo what do you want? Beg for it." Grimmjow growled and gripped Ichigo's straining member in a tight grip making the man arch and cry out but it ended in a whimper.

"Please… I… Ah! Uum…" Ichigo's mind went blank as Grimmjow tightened his grip. "Fuuuuck… please… play with me…" He moaned begging as he arched his back. "Make… make me scream… please make me scream till I'm mute…" Ichigo begged with whimpers in between as Grimmjow used the hand he slicked up his fingers and slicked Ichigo up a little before slipping on the cockring. Ichigo moaned and gave a soft sob as he felt the pressure already start to build.

Grimmjow moved over to Ichigo's ear again and whispered. "Don't worry after we're done with you, you'll be bedridden for a few days." Ichigo moaned and arched his back. Grimmjow then moved back, he looked back to Rukia who was still holding the vibrator and looking at him, watching his every move. Grimmjow gave her a cheeky grin and used a still slick finger and circled around Ichigo's entrance Rukia watched as Ichigo shivered. Ichigo started to beg again, he begged for Grimmjow give him pleasure to please fill him.

Rukia had to admit it was quiet erotic.

Grimmjow finally took pity on the red head and slipped his finger inside the warm tight heat. He groaned when he realised that Ichigo would be virgin tight again after three years of no gay sex. Ichigo moaned a long drawn out yes. Grimmjow roughly prepped the man he loved and held out his hand for the vibrator. Rukia handed it to him and watched as he pushed the whole dark blue vibrator into Ichigo in one continuous thrust.

Ichigo made a keen noise but cried out when the vibrator was activated on highest suddenly making his body convulse in a dry orgasm. Rukia and Grimmjow watched fascinated at how flexible the man was, his back arched and he was heaving for breath. After he settled down both blue eyed bodies moved to caress the smooth skin. Grimmjow sucked and nipped Ichigo's nipples while Rukia played with his cock, blowing on it and scraping a fingertip just softly enough to be felt.

Ichigo moaned, groaned and begged softly with a repeat of please.

That drove the two dominating ones slowly crazy. Grimmjow reached and stroked the skin where Ichigo was stretched around the vibrating plastic. Ichigo cried out and yanked on the chain. His arms strained showing the strong muscles. The two looked on as Ichigo withered and panted.

Rukia looked to Grimmjow I want to go first." She said and watched as Grimmjow move to Ichigo's head. Rukia then took Grimmjow's position; she raised herself over her husband's cock.

"You're his wife so you do get bibs on fucking him first." Grimmjow mumbled as he nibbled on Ichigo's straining neck. "Come on Ichigo you know the drill, beg." Rukia demanded as she reached over for the crop and handed it to Grimmjow.

Ichigo groaned and whimpered. "Fuck please just fuck me… please, please, please!" He begged. Grimmjow gripped the crop and slowly dragged the leather top down Ichigo's chest making the man shiver. "Please punish me…" He groaned out begging for anything to be done.

At the same time Rukia lowered herself down on Ichigo's dick, the large engorged manhood passed through her lower lips and bibbed against her inner walls making her moan as how good he stretched her and rubbed against all the right places as well as fill her to the brim while Grimmjow started to place smacks with the leather crop onto Ichigo's hardening nipples. Ichigo moaned and begged for Rukia to move as he stayed still. Grimmjow saw the extra binding and moved to Ichigo's feet. He grabbed each and tied them to either one of the bed posts making Ichigo unable to move.

He returned to his spot and started to lower the smacks on Ichigo's skin making red welts appear on the sun kissed skin. Ichigo's stomach twisted and stretched under the blows, Rukia finally started to move up and down making the man scream out and suffer through another dry orgasm. He sobbed and arched as the vibrator moved deeper and touched his prostate making him give out another cry.

"Please fu-fuck me Grimmmm…" Ichigo begged with a soft sob.

Grimmjow pitied the man and moved to the orange haired man's head and undid the cuffs from the bed but still held the cuffs on, he raised Ichigo from the bed along with Rukia who had paused in her movements to watch. Grimmjow slipped underneath the man, he slipped his legs slightly apart and bent his knees to hold both Rukia and Ichigo's weight which wasn't all that much as both weighted little on their own. Rukia gasped softly as the move made Ichigo go in a little deeper as she was hoisted up and now somewhat unable to really move but Grimmjow lowered his knees a little making her able to plant her feet on the bed.

She looked into cyan blue eyes. "Remove the vibrator slowly." He said and listened to Ichigo moaning and gasping for air. The movements made his shift inside Rukia making him closer to yet another orgasm. His cock was starting to hurt as he was dominated by these two people he cared about.

Rukia bent backwards causing her to tighten around Ichigo as well as draw his dick lower, it was oh so painful yet so good. She grasped the still vibrating vibrator and got a sneaky idea. She started to move the vibrator back and forth angling it till Ichigo screamed in ecstasy. Grimmjow groaned and dragged his nails down Ichigo's chest. Ichigo gasped as that made him shiver. "Please harder… please do it harder…" He begged. Both Rukia and Grimmjow looked down and up and the man. "Do what harder Ichi?" Grimmjow growled and nipped at Ichigo's earlobe.

"Booooooth." The long drawn out beg set them both in motion. Grimmjow dragged his nails down harder while Rukia fucked Ichigo with the vibrator with harder thrusts. Grimmjow didn't realise that Ichigo was pushing his chest against his nails in time before a loud scream of pleasure was ripped from Ichigo's throat, his voice creaked near the end showing the strain it is under. That was when Grimmjow felt the wet sensation on Ichigo's chest. "Shit Ichigo you're bleeding!" Rukia looked up and gasped before they could fret the orange haired man moan when they stopped.

"Please… fuck me hard… please please please please please please please please please!" Ichigo begged and started to thrash his head around.

Rukia removed the vibrator slowly making Ichigo moan at the empty feeling.

"Don't worry Ichigo I'll fill you up nicely but I wanna hear you say something…"

Ichigo's muddied mind tried to figure out what the blue haired man wanted but he for the sense of himself couldn't figure out what.

"Mmmm… what… I'll do anything please just fuck me!" he begged nearly shouted. Grimmjow moved his mouth to Ichigo's neck near his ear.

"Say that you love us, call out our names. Scream out how much you love us both." Grimmjow locked eyes with a now shell-shocked Rukia. Her slow agonising hip movements stopped making Ichigo whimper again.

I-I love you… aah… fuck Rukia… Grimmjow fuck I love you!" Ichigo yelled out with feeling making both smile at the huffing and puffing man who was near blowing again. Rukia started to move slowly again as Grimmjow sheathed himself in one smooth move into Ichigo, the vibrator wasn't as big as him so it was still a tight stretch. Ichigo tired to buck his hips for more friction but Ichigo held him tight while Rukia placed her hands on his chest where he wasn't bleeding.

Grimmjow started to match Rukia's movements and gripped down hard with his teeth onto Ichigo's neck making the man convulse again in a dry orgasm. Ichigo knew he was in trouble. His cock hurt and he was sure it was a angry purple colour. "P-p-please… l-let me c-cum!" he begged in the most wanton voice either of them have ever heard coming out of the proud man. Grimmjow gripped Ichigo tighter not caring if his arms were now stained with his beloved's blood. It was already clotting.

Grimmjow gathered the strength in his legs and started to thrust into Ichigo making his hips slam into Rukia as she came down, Rukia soon moved her own hands to remove Ichigo's blind fold. As amber eyes with pupils blow wide with lust looked up at her she moved one her to pinch and play with her own nipple while the other stroked and rubbed against her clit. All three began to moan and breath out the name of the person they loved. Ichigo began sobbing as his prostate was abused and his cock gripped by tightening muscles. Rukia was the first to go. She orgasmed, her core muscles tightening around Ichigo who had yet another orgasm. He was crying now tears running down his cheeks. Rukia gasped for breath after she experienced the most intense orgasm she had so far… and she had good ones with a partner like Ichigo. She moved of off him and moved to hover over his angry purple cock. "Want me to suck you off?" She asked Ichigo who was looking down at her. He nodded his head and threw his head back when Grimmjow gave a hard thrust.

"Please… fuck please let me cum please I want to cum... please I need to cum!" Ichigo begged.

Grimmjow moaned that he was closer giving Rukia the okay to take off the cockring. She wrapped her lips around the throbbing length and allowed Grimmjow's thrusts to move Ichigo's cock into her mouth, she moaned when she tasted her own sweet musk mixed with his own spicy male musk. The moan was all it took for Ichigo to come with a scream that faded at the end into a silent scream or Ichigo's gave out.

Load upon load of semen shot into her mouth and she tried to swallow it all but some still managed to escape and drip down his cock. She pulled back just in time to see a lone dribble roll down Ichigo's softening cock, down his balls to where he was connected to Grimmjow who was thrusting still but now more erratically. Grimmjow grunted as he felt Ichigo tighten impossibly tight around him as well as the feeling of something wet touching where he was stretched inside of Ichigo. He moaned when Ichigo arched at a painful angle tightening as he tuned at his midriff where he was holding onto Ichigo like a lifeline. The crashing of their lips finally set him off. He groaned as he emptied himself into Ichigo who shivered.

As he pulled out he took notice that Ichigo had passed out cold. Both blue eyed lovers laughed and went on their way to clean themselves, untie the orange haired male and tend to the scratched on his chest before cleaning him as well.

They finally crawled into the massive bed and cuddle with the man in the middle. Grimmjow held Ichigo from behind while Rukia rested her head on his out stretched arm. They both basked in the afterglow for a while until Ichigo woke up, he opened one amber eye and frowned at Rukia. Before she could ask she was dragged into his arms and held against his chest.

In a hoarse voice he whispered.

"I love you both." And fell asleep.

The mornig after Ichigo couldn't move and his voice was so hoarse he was practically mute. He smile as he woke up with the feeling of strong arms around his waist and the sleeping face of his wife.

"Ya know I can get use to this arrangement." Grimmjow said from where his chin rested on his shoulder. Rukia woke up as Grimmjow talked.

"Well the bed is big enough, we'll just have to work out a way to make this work." She mumbled and enjoyed the feeling of Ichigo's arms around her.

Ichigo's chest moved as he laughed silently.

Oh yes the bedroom politics would be a fun thing from now on.

* * *

><p><strong>SO… um… my ass hurts from sitting here... gosh this had me in a tiffy...<strong>

**Okay is this is what I get for doing a request I'm never doing one a again. So not fucking worth it.**

**I don't know about this but hopefully it's okay… XC**

**I hope you like it ****27kirune12!**


End file.
